User talk:Girls4everish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Greatbeegee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beegee Military School page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General Beegee (Talk) 15:35, June 29, 2012 Made you a rollback Rollback doesnt always appear as a title, but you can prove that you are a rollback on here http://greatbeegee.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:General_Beegee?diff=5381&oldid=5216. There will be a button that says rollback, next to the edit. If you click it, it will undo the edit. Good for keeping spam out. A Major Wikia Contributor 21:01, June 29, 2012 (UTC) You left me!! Why?? - Juni French is EVILL! 17:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Upgraded you to a General (Admin) A Major Wikia Contributor 19:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) What's the matter? A Major Wikia Contributor 14:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat come on as soon as you can - a tired Juni French is EVILL! 07:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't Get Beegee Mad! Please don't add the category "Fakegees" to articles that already have the category "Female Fakegee". And if you want to make up a category, you need my approval first, because too many categories is too confusing. Beegee OMG, you HAVE to look at this. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzRH3iTQPrk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzRH3iTQPrk Nafisa.t13 [[User Talk:Nafisa.t13|'Talk to me']] ~~Trying my best, but not best of all.☯☮❤✩ 06:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC)] Noa, you should have asked me before you gave Hermione permission to edit my sandbox. A sandbox is officially a user's personal user space. And no one but the owner should be allowed to edit it. You should've asked. 10:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Honeybee, check the leaderboard when you get back! Hope you had a nice time in the States! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ When life gives you disasters, you know it's time to have a good, long talk with life.☯☮❤✩ 12:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) WELCOME BACK!!! I opened up bureaucrat nomination. Check the blog posts. General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Girls4everish I missed you very muchSimida 23:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy Friendship Day This day isn't any more special than any other, because with you guys, every single day is exceptional. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 05:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Formal Notice (Don't Kill Me!!!) Girls4Everish, it has come to our notice that you have not edited for the past 5 days. Just a formal reminder that, if you fail to edit once on main articles in 8 days time, your admin status will be rendered "Temporaily Inactive". Just a reminder! Have a Beegee Day! P.S. tell me what you think of this, it's gonna be my new "Admin Reminder notice" ^_^ . Want it to be all robotic and stuff. heehehehehehe. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown✮☮❤☯⑬ 08:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Great editing, so are you back active or not? General Beegee Talk | All the Stuff... Hmm, I'll just delete all her messages. -Beegee I have left this wiki you can find me on CHB, Home of Books, Just Write or Bleach. - Juni&Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 15:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You know your still an Admin here... [[User:General Beegee|''General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page'']] 16:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC)